The appearance of the traditional flying dish is simple and clumsy. The players enjoy playing with it because, once the players master its playing skill, they can control the flying styles of a flying dish. But this playing skill can only be obtained by long time practice. Beginners or children will lose interest because they cannot acquire this playing skill in a short time.